A control unit for a respirator as well as a process with the features of the type described in the introduction are disclosed in DE 195 00 529 C2. The patients connected to an anesthesia apparatus or respirator (ventilator) are respirated (ventilated) by means of respiration systems which are known per se, which are described as an example in the publication. Furthermore, it is known from this publication that respiration parameters or selected forms of respiration can be entered via input sectors of a touch-sensitive flat screen and the parameters to be changed can be switched by touching the corresponding input sector in a functional connection with the input element. The value of the corresponding parameter can then be changed numerically by means of the input element. The input element is preferably designed as a combined rotary and acknowledge switch. By actuating the acknowledge switch, which is likewise switched into functional connection with the input sector on touching, an acknowledge function is activated, and the respiration parameter to be reset is taken over into the control unit as a new set value only thereafter. The acknowledge function is triggered by pressing the rotary and acknowledge switch.
One drawback of the prior-art setting process arises from the fact that the respiration parameter set becomes effective in the respiration control via the control unit only with the confirmation. This setting operation represents a limitation in case of clinical maneuvers to be performed manually, in which the person operating the apparatus wants to perform operating steps following each other rapidly or adjust an optimal respiration setting during the adjustment by observing the patient.